Loco Por Ti
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: "Estoy repleto de dudas y miedos, pero trato de demostrar que soy seguro de mí mismo. Solo quiero saber que hay en tu corazón, ¡¿Por qué no me lo dices de una vez! Solo me confundes e intento no mirarte, pero, sé que no puedo dejar de hacerlo...Ahora entiendo...por fin lo entiendo...¡Has conseguido mi amor! " Two-Shots. ToonLinkxPopo
1. ¿Esto es amor?

Hola...ha pasado tiempo desde que escribí algo. Como bien había dicho, decidí tomarme un tiempo y lo he pensado mucho...Me he dado cuenta que uno termina descubriendo como son las personas, (es una pena que me haya dado cuenta en durante una situación muy dolorosa); creí que había perdido tantas cosas...pero...no es así. ¡Por esa razón vuelvo a escribir! Nunca tendría que haber dejado de hacerlo. Es lo que me gusta, lo que mas amo y me hace feliz...Soy feliz con saber que alguien se ha tomado la molestia de leer esto y mas me hace feliz saber que a alguien le gusto.

En verdad...Gracias a todos...ahora, entiendo lo que realmente es importante.

Mejor dejemos las cosas cursis y tristes de lado...¿Ahora que? ¡Ah sí! Verán, como que tardé mucho en hacer un fic de esta pareja. No quiero decir que no me gusten, peeeero, bueno, vino la inspiración y había que aprovecharla...n.n...

Ustedes saben que ningún personaje me pertenece y eso...Voy aclarando que es un Pov Toon Link (ame escribir desde su punto de vista...es taaaaaan tsundere...xD)

En fin. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten.

* * *

Te observo desde lejos. Sonríes y yo me siento molesto, pero aún así, no puedo apartar la mirada. ¿Por qué te observo? Me he hecho esa misma pregunta muchas veces y parece ser que no encuentro una respuesta. No entiendo porque me siento de esa manera; tú tampoco pareces saber. Eso está bien, porque, no sabría qué hacer si lo notaras; te ríes. Ugh. Detesto esto. Ver esa expresión en tu rostro hace que mi cuerpo se sienta extraño, y eso no me agrada. Apreté mis puños con fuerza, tratando así de librarme de la frustración.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me siento así? No lo entiendo. Trato y trato hasta no poder más y sigo sin comprenderlo, no lo consigo. Pero, hay algo que tengo bien en claro…tú eres…el único, que me hace sentir de esta manera. Solo tú.

Ríes ante una broma que de seguro has hecho tú mismo; pareces relajado, como si nada, o nadie, te importara. Solo la persona que se encuentra frente a ti; me enojo conmigo mismo por no saber cómo controlar esta emoción. Realmente, quiero que se detenga. Veo que tu hermana ríe contigo, parece feliz y debe de estarlo. ¿Qué le habrás dicho? No lo sé y me enferma no saberlo.

De repente, tu mirada se desvía hacia mi dirección, solo por un breve segundo. Nuestros ojos se encuentran ¿Parece que no hay tiempo, verdad? Mis mejillas están rojas, lo sé, puedo sentir el calor que emanan, aparto el rostro sintiéndome avergonzado. ¿Por qué? Eso tampoco lo sé y lo malo de todo esto, es que no es la primera vez que ocurre; cuando nuestras miradas se encuentran, no parecer haber tiempo. Y nos es difícil ignorarlo, lo veo y sé que a él le sucede lo mismo. Por esa razón, lo detesto; muerdo mi labio inferior. Tú nunca sabrás todo esto…porque no te lo diré….

…No te diré que….eres el único que me hace sentir de esta manera….

―¿Sucede algo TL?― Pregunta una voz calmada; puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré. Sabía que tarde o temprano, él se preocuparía por mí.

―No es nada, no tienes que preocuparte Lucas― Hice un gesto con mi mano para que centrara su atención en ella y no en mí; pero, sabía que no serviría de mucho.

―No parece que estés bien― Dejó su cuaderno a un lado y me miró seriamente. ―Pero, si no quieres hablar está bien, no tienes que presionarte― Una alegre sonrisa apareció en su rostro. ―Si necesitas conversar con alguien puedes buscarme, estaré para lo que necesites.

Hice una mueca de desagrado. No. No es que no me agrade Lucas, ¡Claro que no! Es una de mis mejores amigos, de hecho uno de los primeros; ya que al ser uno de los novatos, como yo, nos hemos hecho muy cercanos. Aunque, todos sabemos que su mejor-amigo-de-toda-la-vida-y-que-roza-el-amor es Ness; pero, lo que me molesta de él es que, cuando habla, parece que hay flores y luz del sol a su alrededor…Es algo difícil de explicar…uh, es como que él brilla…como la luz…o algo así. No es que me moleste, peeero, es algo raro.

―¡Lucas!

Y aquí viene la persona que está enamorada de esa "luz".

―Buenos días Ness― Mi amigo rubio; que conste…que para mí él es el más rubio del grupo…¡E influye mucho sus ojos azules!; saludo con una sonrisa en el rostro y un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

―¡Lucas, te he estado buscando!― Cuando Ness notó mi presencia, sonrió con burla; ¿Soy yo…o vi algo raro en sus ojos…como si estuviera molesto? ―Vaya, vaya, vaya. Pero miren quién está aquí.

―Ah…Ness, buenos días― Mencioné con desgano y volví la vista el psíquico rubio.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Es así como saludas a tu amigo?

―Oh, es verdad. Tienes razón― Lo miré por encima de mi hombro. ―¡Hola Ness! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Has dormido bien anoche? Quiero decir, debe ser agotador cuando te quedas despierto toda la noche contemplando fijamente a cierta personita que conocemos.

Tal como esperé, su rostro no tardó demasiado en ponerse rojito. ―¡Cierra la boca!

―¡Oblígame!

Saqué mi espada y él llamó a su PK Magnet; esto éramos nosotros. Dos amigos que peleaban por cualquier tontería, pero, eso no quería decir que nos odiáramos, era nuestra manera de demostrar la estima. Una tonta manera de demostrarlo.

―¿Y ahora que están haciendo?― Preguntó una voz. ¡Esa maldita voz!

―Nada, peleando como siempre― Respondió Lucas; el siempre y amable Lucas.

―Je je. Deberías controlara a Ness.

―Claro, lo haré siempre y cuando controles a Toon Link.

Mis mejillas se sonrojaron. ¡Estúpido Lucas, las cosas que dice! ¡Me confunde, lo confunden a Popo y todos terminamos confundidos! Ya me vengaré de él; pero, al parecer no soy el único avergonzado. Ness está igual o peor que yo, su rostro está muy rojito.

―¡Guarden silencio los dos!― Gritamos a coro mi amigo psíquico y yo; ambos estábamos demasiado avergonzados.

Parecía que a Popo y a Lucas no les importaba, porque, a pesar de nuestro grito, ellos comenzaron a reír y bromear entre ellos. ¡Por mis Diosas! ¡Juro que los mataré! A uno por ser un mal amigo y al otro…al otro, por hacerme sentir de esta forma.

No supe cómo ni cuándo, pero, los cuatro nos encontramos riendo de la situación; como antes, como debería ser. Divirtiéndonos por tonterías…como antes de que me sintiera de esta manera; a pesar de todo esto, sabía que siempre sería así…nosotros juntos. Unidos. Riendo por tonterías.

Y no podía sentirme más feliz.

―Veo que se están divirtiendo muchachos― Mencionó una voz femenina; detuve mi risa y volteé el rostro en dirección de la chica que acababa de aproximarse a nosotros. ―Aunque― Se encaminó hacia su hermano y lo jaló por la oreja. ―No pienso olvidar que me dejaste con la intriga Popo.

―¡N-N-Nana, suéltame, ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Eso duele!― Movió sus brazos de un lado a otro. ―¡D-D-D-Duele!

―¡Y lo tienes merecido! Si querías hablar con tus amigos me lo hubieras dicho ¡Así no tendrías que dejarme con esta gran duda!

Cuando ella lo soltó, él bajó la mirada al suelo. ―Pero, te he dicho todo lo que sé.

Nana llevó las manos a su cadera, adoptando una pose desafiante. ―Y yo digo que no es suficiente― Murmuró enojada y bufó molesta. ―Bien. Por ahora te dejaré, pero tú y yo seguiremos con esta plática.

―Nana se ve molesta― Lucas se veía preocupado por la esquimal de traje rosado; yo solo atiné a asentir como tonto. Era extraño, sabía que ella tenía un carácter enojón, peeero, no me imagine que fuera tan eh…¿Cuál sería la mejor palabra! ¡Explosiva! ¡Sí, eso!

―¿Acaso le has hecho algo a tu hermana?― Preguntó Ness. ―Aunque, pensándolo bien, eso es posible.

Popo lo codeó. ―No soy tan cruel con ella, es solo que es muy entrometida, sobre todo si se trata de mi vida― Eso ultimo lo murmuro para sí mismo, sin embargo, creo que todos logramos escucharlo.

―Está preocupada por ti, no seas tan desconsiderado con ella― He ahí la voz de la razón; nuestro amigo Lucas.

―Sí, lo sé― Bufó molesto y se cruzó de brazos. ―Luego hablaré con ella.

Fue cuando en mi cabeza aparecieron las imágenes de todo lo sucedido. ―Ahora que recuerdo― Todas las miradas se posaron en mí. ―Popo― Dije su nombre al desviar la vista hacia mi amigo esquimal. ―¿De qué estabas hablando con tu hermana antes de venir aquí?

Siendo sincero, no esperé su reacción. Su rostro se tornó rojizo, tanto o peor que una de esas flores que le agradan a la Princesa Peach, mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a mover sus manos nerviosamente; yo solo lo miré atentamente. ¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Acaso él….estaba nervioso?; comprobé que Lucas y Ness estaban igual que yo. Esperando en silencio para saber qué demonios le sucedía a Popo.

―¡Ah! ¿Y-Y-Yo? ¿H-Ha-Ha-Ha-Hablando c-con Nana? ¡De nada! ¡Je je je! ¡No estábamos hablando de nada! ¡Nada, nada, nada! Je je je. Lo digo enserio― Estaba tan raro que se rascó su capucha; una sonrisa no tardó demasiado en aparecer.

―Yo creo que ocultas algo― Dije en un tono malicioso y sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo se aproximó al suyo, dejando una mínima distancia. ―Y no eres bueno mintiendo.

―¿Ah, sí?― Parecía que se recompuso y su actitud de siempre no tardó en aparecer. ―¿Quién de los dos no sabe mentir?

Ahora, era él quien acortaba nuestros espacios personales. Mis ojos no se apartaron de él, sabía que estaba sonrojado y Popo había perdido el suave tono rosado. Aun así, sin conocer bien la sensación que residía en mi pecho, no aparté por nada del mundo mi mirada; ¿Por qué? No lo sabía. Había tantas posibles razones….pero…ninguna parecía satisfacerme.

Alguien aclaró su garganta y mis deseos de asesinar a esa persona no tardaron en aparecer. ¡Maldición! Todo parecía perfecto y alguien aparece y lo arruina. Digo, quiero decir, no es que odie la interrupción, bueno, si, si odio la interrupción.

¡Agh! ¡Esto es tan contradictorio! ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué no puedo entenderlo?

Definitivamente, voy a matar a alguien.

―Bueeeeno, nosotros nos vamos― Vi la sonrisa descarada de Ness; maldito. Me las pagaras niño psíquico. ―Ven Lucas, vayamos a jugar videojuegos. No quiero presenciar una escena de película romántica de mala calidad.

El rubio que lo acompañaba rió suavemente. ―No seas cruel Ness.

Cuando ambos niños psíquicos; a uno de ellos terminaré matando, aunque el otro intente defenderlo; desaparecieron de la habitación, un silencio incomodo se hizo presente. De a poco, ambos caímos en una atmosfera rara y pude pensar detenidamente, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con mis pulgares.

Yo…¿Qué estuve por hacer? Mi cuerpo no respondía a mis pensamientos. ¿Qué habia sucedido? No puedo, no puedo entenderlo.

¿Qué está pasando entre los dos?

―¿TL?

Parpadeé al oír su voz; él me trajo a la realidad. ―¿S-Si?

Popo sonrió cálidamente y mi corazón latió con rapidez; esa sensación, nunca parece querer irse. ―Vamos.

Vi la expresión en su rostro y como estiraba su mano derecha hacia mí. Dude, dude por varios segundos; ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo que hacer ahora? ¿Debo aceptarlo?; mordí mi labio inferior. Mi pecho se siente extraño, mis mejillas se ponen rojas y siento su calor, estoy nervioso y aterrado. ¿Q-Que hago?

Sacudí mi cabeza para deshacerme de esos estúpidos pensamientos. Tragué pesadamente y sin titubear, mi mano se posó sobre la suya. Nos sonreíamos mutuamente; ¿Por qué? Quién sabe, ni siquiera nosotros; caminamos en silencio sin soltarnos las manos.

Fue cuando otra pregunta apareció repentinamente.

Yo…¿Estoy en su futuro?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaron al igual que los entrenamientos y las peleas. Cada uno de nosotros; cabe aclarar, que hago referencia a nuestro pequeño grupo de cuatro. No es que odiemos a los demás, peeero, tenemos edades parecidos y bueno…¿Se entiende un poco? Y si no es así, bueno, es como me sale explicar; estaba pendiente de sus propios promedios y en encontrar la manera de mejor su técnica de combate.

Luego de aquel día en que acompañé a Popo hasta la sala de entrenamiento, hemos estado algo distanciados. ¿Por qué? La respuesta es sencilla, estoy tratando de entender que es lo que me sucede con él. Todo es muy confuso para mí y sé que solo no puedo, aunque, me daría mucha pena ir a preguntarle a alguien, ni siquiera me atrevo a pedirle un consejo a Lucas; que es el más decente de toda la mansión y con quien se podía conversar calmadamente; aunque supiera que él no se molestaría en hablar conmigo.

Sé que él se ofrecería en ayudarme, pero, no, no es lo mejor. Debo hacerlo por mí mismo. ¡Bien, manos a la obra! Veamos…veamos…yo.

…..

….

….

…

―¡Agh, esto es difícil!― Grité mientras revolvía mi cabello rubio; mi sombrero cayó al suelo, pero no le di demasiada importancia. ―¡Maldición!

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama y mantuve la mirada en el techo. Suspiré. Si que había sido duro todo este tiempo; decir que estaba cansado era poco; tomé una de las almohadas y la abracé con fuerza. Cerré mis ojos, dejando que mi cabeza se viera sumergida en pensamientos contradictorios y un tanto confusos.

¿Qué me sucedía al estar cerca de Popo? Aun no tenía una idea en claro. Solo, ciertas sensaciones aparecen en mí al sentir su cercanía; mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Mi corazón quería escapar de mi pecho. En ocasiones las palabras no quieren salir, o en otras digo demasiado y termino arrepintiéndome. Ciertos momentos, mi cuerpo parece actuar por sí solo y terminó aproximándome a él, o la situación es la inversa.

Esto me está carcomiendo la cabeza, al punto de no dejarme tranquilo.

Ha llegado al punto de que, me siento algo…algo…eh…Celoso. ¡Si celoso! Me pone celoso saber que no me está mirando como yo quiero, que sonríe para otras personas, que se ríe y que conversar con todos, haciendo chistes o diciendo tonterías. Me pone celoso verlo con su hermana. ¡Si, lo sé! Es estúpido, después de todo, es solo su hermana, pero, no puedo evitarlo, es más fuerte que yo.

Odio todo esto.

La entrada se abrió y mi cuerpo se tensó. ¿Acaso sería….?

―Mírate, pareces que hay un aura maligna y depresiva a tu alrededor.

Genial. Simplemente genial. ¿Por qué aparece él?

Solté un pequeño bufido y apreté con fuerza el almohadón. ―¿Qué quieres?

―¡Que carácter! ¿Así tratas a un amigo? No quiero imaginarme como te relaciones con tu enemigo.

Rodé mis ojos y no tenía pensado seguir soportando su actitud. Lancé la almohada y tal como esperé, dio justo en su rostro; volví a bufar molesto al oír sus quejas y su blah, blah, blah. Bloqueé mi cerebro y dejé de oír su voz molesta.

Maldito Ness. ¿Acaso no puedo tener un momento de tranquilidad y de-no-saber-que-me-está-sucediendo-con-mi-supuesto -mejor-amigo? Ash. Esta gente de hoy en día que no deja que uno se deprima en paz. ¡Como si le importara como me siento! Bueno, Ness es mi amigo y entiendo que se preocupe pero, a veces es taaaaaaan entrometido. Y luego se queja de Nana…oh, esperen. Ese es Popo.

¡Maldito Popo, sal de mi mente! Tú y tu estúpida cara que me hace sentir como un bobo enamorad...¿E-Enamorado?

Yo estuve por pensar en eso….¿Acaso…? ¿Yo estoy…enamorado?

¿Enamorado de Popo?

―TL, no debes de ser así― Tomé otra almohada y se la arroje, pero para mi mala suerte, utilizó su PK Magnet y evitó mi ataque. ―Oye, oye. Tranquilo― Levantó sus manos en señal de paz. ―No vine a pelear.

―Bien― Murmuré en una especie de gruñido, le di la espalda y volví a cerrar mis ojos. ―Si eso es todo, puedes irte.

―Toon Link, no vine a discutir contigo― Suspiró y sentí que mi cama se india en una parte. ―Solo quiero hablar.

―¿Sobre qué?― Pregunté en un murmullo; tal vez, solo tal vez, conversar con Ness haría que me sintiera más tranquilo. Aunque, supiera que él no es el mejor consejero.

―¿Sobre qué crees que nosotros hablaríamos?

Mordí mi labio inferior; aun no tengo el valor para aclarar las cosas. ―¿Uh. ¿Sobre el clima?

Ness me miró detenidamente y luego se golpeó la frente; está bien, sé que estoy haciendo mal en tratar de desviar el tema, pero, es confuso. ¡Todo es confuso! ¡Todo, todo, todo, todo! ¡Absolutamente todo!

¡Malditas seas estas emociones y mi maldito cerebro que no sabe identificarlas! ¡Ah! ¡Y también mi corazón que late como loco cuando solo pienso en Popo!

―Estúpido esquimal― Murmuré mientras apretaba con fuerza las sabanas de mi cama; ¡Todo es su culpa! ¿Por qué tiene que ser así mi vida?

―TL, hablemos enserio― Dijo con seriedad; ¿Ness serio? ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! ―Mira, sé que no soy quien para meterme en tu vida y lo único que puedo hacer es aconsejarte. Por eso, vine a habar contigo. ¿Somos amigos, no?― Asentí un tanto confundido. ―¡Perfecto! Ahora dime, ¿Qué te sucede con Popo?

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato. ¿Él…lo sabía?

―¿C-C-Co-Co-Como…?― Atiné a balbucear.

―Bueno, has estado raro en este último tiempo y me llamó mucho la atención― Sonrió divertido. ―Siempre eres algo, eh, veamos, un tanto hiperactivo, pero ahora, estas más tranquilo y eso― Se rascó la mequilla avergonzado. ―Además, con Lucas hemos estado observándote y notamos que cuando estás en presencia de Popo actúas extraño.

―¿Extraño?― Repetí como estúpido.

―Sí. Te sonrojas y a veces pareciera que quieres lanzarlo por la ventana más próxima, pero otras, intentas acercártele tanto como si fueras a abrazarlo.

Bajé la mirada. Ness tenía razón. Todo lo que él describía era cierto, tal cual como sucedía; y al parecer, ellos no eran tan ignorantes como yo creía; mordí mi labio inferior. ¿Y ahora qué?

―Y-Yo…he estado pensando y no puedo entenderlo…No puedo entender lo que me sucede…desde hace tiempo he estado así…― Mis mejillas no tardaron en sonrojarse; ¿Acaso con solo pensar en eso mi cuerpo reaccionaba? ¡¿Qué me sucedía?! ―Y-Y-Y yo…yo no puedo…no entiendo como…hacer para detenerlo.

―¿Cómo te sientes?― Mordí mi labio y dude en decirlo; ¿Podía confiar en él? Bueno, después de todo es Ness, es mi amigo. Creo que…puedo con esto. ―Dime, así entenderé mejor.

―B-Bueno…es como un sentimiento raro que se sitúa en mi pecho― Ubiqué mi mano donde estaría mi corazón. ―Y-Y-Y…por un rato me siento feliz junto a Popo, por otro molesto y quiero asesinarlo con mis propias manos, pero…algo termina deteniéndome. Esa misma cosa en mi pecho. ¡Y es tan molesto! ¡Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio! ¡Lo odio por hacerme sentir de esta manera! ¡Y-Y-Y…!

Guardamos silencio, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos; Bien. Ness no me fue de mucha ayuda, ¡Lo maldigo a él! Ya me vengaré de él cuando nos toque enfrentarnos en una pelea, me aseguraré de mandarlo a volar y trataré de usar la Smash Ball para cobrar mi venganza. Mi dulce venganza. Muajajaja. Ya lo verás, ya lo veras y…

Por mis Diosas….soy patético.

―Oye Toon Link― La voz de Ness me sacó de mis pensamientos. Parpadeé un poco y lo miré intrigado. ―Creo que se cual es ese sentimiento.

Mis ojos felinos se abrieron como platos; si eso es posible, quiero decir, mis ojos son grandes y bonitos. ―¿En verdad?― El asintió y se cruzó de brazos. ―¿Y bien? ¿Qué es?

―Amor.

―¿Amor?

Ness asintió. ―Bueno, o al menos eso creo. Tal vez, estés enamorado de Popo y tu orgullo te impide verlo.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de mi amigo Popo?

―¿Y por qué crees que es eso?― Pregunté tratando de entender su punto de vista.

―B-B-Bueno…yo me siento de la misma manera― Se rascó la cabeza y volteó el rostro. ―Hay una persona que me hace sentir así de raro. Tantas sensaciones contradictorias y…

―¿Es Lucas, cierto?― Aquellas palabras escaparon de mis labios; quiero decir, no era muy difícil de adivinar. Creo que todos en la mansión tenían una leve idea de que había más que amistad entre esos dos.

Me miró sorprendido y por poco, solo por poco, casi se cae de la cama. ―¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

Bufé molesto. ―Ness, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Infló sus mejillas, pero luego, una sonrisa malvada adornó su rostro. ―Así como todo el mundo sabe que te gusta Popo, bueno, todos excepto él.

―¡Cierra la boca!― Grité enojado; mi rostro estaba rojo, completamente rojo.

―¡Pero sabes que tengo razón! Si te gusta Popo solo dile lo que sientes, estoy seguro que serás correspondido― Levantó el puño en señal de triunfo. ―Es más, no lo digo porque sea amigo de ambos, estoy seguro que ambos terminaran como pareja. Ya los puedo imaginar, se verán muy bien juntos.

Mi furia estaba por alcanzar su límite. Solo una estupidez…solo una…y lo mataré. ¡Juro que lo mataré! ¡Lo mato, lo mato, lo mato!

―En verdad, creo que se verán como una linda pareja.

Ness…ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices.

―Y espero que cuando sean pareja no se olviden de nosotros.

Estúpido Ness….¿Por qué no cierras la boca?

―Traten de no hacer cosas pervertidas si estamos presentes, quiero decir, sé que Popo es un pervertido y tú no te quedas atrás.

¡Eso es todo!

―¡Ness, eres un idiota!― Busqué algo para lanzarle y no encontré nada. ―¡Tienes suerte de salvarte hoy!

Me crucé de brazos y comencé a planear una dulce venganza. ¡Ya me las pagaría!

―Por cierto TL― Levanté la mirada y lo encontré en el marco de la puerta, a punto de irse. ―Piensa en todo esto y se claro con Popo.

―Deberías seguir tu propio consejo ¿No lo crees?

Sonrió. ―Bien. Seré honesto con Lucas, cuando tú seas honesto con Popo.

Antes de que yo pudiera replicar,

Ness, es un gran amigo.

….

…

…

¡Nha! Es un idiota que en pocas oportunidades puede comportarse como una persona decente.

Cerré mis ojos y permití que el sueño me venciera….Quizá un día, pueda ser honesto con Popo. Pero, estoy seguro que un día lo seré.

Lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los días pasaban. Y yo seguía envuelto en un torbellino de emociones; o al menos, intentaba desesperadamente comprender lo que me sucedía. Realmente ¿Tenía sentimientos por Popo? ¿Tenía sentimientos amorosos por mi amigo Popo?

Tal vez…si siento esa cosa que llaman "amor". Tal vez, ese "amor" fluye en mi cuerpo y la única persona que lo hizo aparecer fue Popo. Él es el único, el único que me hace sentir de esta manera y yo…estoy feliz de que así sea. Ahora, todo es más claro para mí y solo…solo quiero, quiero estar a su lado.

Ahora me pregunto…si podré detener este sentimiento; si existiera alguna manera, ¿La aceptaría? Eso significaría…que estas emociones contradictorias desaparecerían. Que al ver a Popo mi corazón no latiría con fuerza, que mis mejillas no se tornarían carmín, que dejaría de decir incoherencias y entre otras cosas…¿Realmente valdría la pena? Si yo tuviera….tuviera esa oportunidad, creo que no lo aceptaría.

Por fin entiendo…que me gusta esta sensación. Me gusta todo esto…porque me gusta él. Me gusta Popo…yo, me enamoré. Me enamoré de él. ¡Me enamoré de mi amigo Popo!

¿Yo…podré estar en su futuro? ¿Seré parte de su futuro? Yo quiero….yo quiero…¡Ser parte de su vida!

Ya no más dudas; adiós a los miedos, dudas, enojos y celos. En especial a esos tontos celos; ya no más. Lo había decidido.

Obtuviste mi amor.

Ahora. Solo debe hacerse cargo de ello.

¡Finalmente…puedo ser yo mismo!

Corrí lo más que dieron mis piernas. Debía llegar, debía aclarar todo esto de una vez por todas; él tenía…él necesitaba saberlo. ¡Necesitaba decírselo! Sé que puedo, sé que puedo ser sincero con él. Sé que puedo…¡Hacerle saber cómo me siento!

―¡Popo!― Abrí con todas mis fuerzas la puerta de la sala; esperando encontrarlo a él; busqué su rostro entre los presentes y lo encontré. ―¡Popo!

Mi, ya-no-mas, amigo Popo me miró sorprendido, dejo de conversar con Red y se aproximó hacia mí. ―TL ¿Dónde estabas? La pelea comenzará dentro de poco.

Llevé las manos hasta mis rodillas tratando de recobrar el aliento, mis mejillas ardían y mi garganta estaba seca, tragué pesadamente para luego morder mi labio inferior. No me atreví a mirarlo. Estaba nervioso. ¡Al diablo todo esto! Estoy asustado. Esas estúpidas palabras se pueden ir al infierno, sigo asustado.

Mi mano se movió por si sola y sujetó en un puñado la parte baja de su chaqueta violeta. ―Popo― Dije su nombre en un tono muy bajo. Estaba seguro que el sonrojo era peor.

―¿Toon Link?

Yo quiero….estar a tu lado. ¡En verdad lo quiero!

―Y-Yo….yo…quiero…

Popo me miraba sorprendido y expectante; no era el único. Podía notar las miradas de los demás pendientes en mí. ¡Malditos! ¡Ya me vengaré de ellos!; la ansiedad era peor, pero, no me dejaría vencer.

―Y-Yo quiero…saber si…

―¿Si?

―S-Si yo….

Él me miraba intrigado. ¿Acaso espera por mi pregunta? Bueno, es entendible. Desde que llegué estoy balbuceando como un completo idiota y lo único que hago es ruborizarme completamente. Me pregunto si estaré peor que Maxime Tomato;

―Q-Quiero saber…s-si yo…― Mordí mi labio inferior; no tenía que dudar. No tenía que tener miedo. Podía con esto. Podía hacerlo. Si podía, si podía hacerlo; tomé un poco de aire.

―Me estas preocupando TL. ¿Te sientes bien?―

―S-Si yo….estoy en tu futuro….

―¿Mi futuro?― Repitió y solo pude asentir. ―¡Que pregunta tonta! ¡TL por supuesto que estas en mi futuro!― Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y miré esperanzado. ―Después de todo…eres mi amigo especial.

La sonrisa de mi rostro intenté desaparecer, pero, no se lo permití. Apreté los puños con fuerza y me aseguré de corresponder su alegría; no. No lloraría. No me daría por vencido. Esto, solo me daba esperanzas. Solo mantenía mi fe.

¿Por qué habría de rendirme? Solo él me hace sentir de esta manera.

―Popo.

―¿Uh?

―Eres un idiota.

―¡¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

―Pero…creo que yo lo soy más― Llevé los brazos hasta mi cabeza y me mostré relajado; no iba a llorar, no me daría por vencido. ―Después de todo…Solo yo me puedo enloquecer contigo― Murmuré eso ultimo asegurándome de que no escuchara.

―¡Hey! ¡No soy un idiota!

―¿Ah, sí?― Lo miré de manera retadora. ―¡Ven y demuéstrame que no eres un idiota!― Comencé a correr rumbo a la plataforma.

―¡Oye, eso es trampa!

Todo está bien. Sé que estaré en su futuro, tarde lo que tarde; incluso si es toda la vida. Era mi decisión permanecer a su lado; en algún momento, el sol brillará para ambos y el cielo se mostrará en todo su esplendor.

Y quizá ese día, pueda decirle lo loco que estoy por él.

Espero que no seas un novio malo conmigo.

Aun así…seguiré loco por ti.

* * *

A mi me gusto mucho...¡No se preocupen! Pronto subiré la segunda parte...no es que iba a hacer que Toon Link y Popo no estuvieran juntos...¡Por supuesto que no! Me parecía muy bonito que fuera así la primera parte...Tierno, tierno, tierno.

En fin. Díganme que opinan, aceptaré toooooda clase de comentarios..*incluso si son criticas destructivas...¿Que se le va a hacer?*

Les mando muchos besos, así chiquititos, tipo pack de besos para que los guarden y los usen toda la semana...(? ¡Besos y adiós, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!

**Atte:**_ Canciones de Cuna._


	2. Quiero estar a tu lado

Wiiii. Ahora tengo mas tiempo libre, ¿Por qué? Bueno, mis compañeros se fueron de viaje de egresados y pocos quedamos aquí, eso solo significa...¡Que voy a tener tiempo para estar tranquila y relajada! ~Yeah~ Volviendo al tema...Por fin subí la continuación, lamento la espera...*carita super tierna*

Como ya saben, nada me pertenece salvo la historia de este fic, lo demás no es mío...por ahora...xD

Ojala les guste esto y eso...luego me dicen que les pareció. (personalmente...a mi me encanto manejarlo a TL...es tan contradictorio...¡Un tsundere en toda la palabra!

(Las respuestas a sus comentarios están al final, si quieren los leen, si no, no importa...*u*)

¡Enjoy!

* * *

Me mantengo sentado en el suelo con la mirada fija en la nada; o al menos eso intento aparentar. O mejor dicho, me estoy engañando a mí mismo; Cruzado de piernas y brazos, el ceño levemente fruncido y una expresión concentrada en mi rostro. Así deberían de verme los demás, de eso estaba seguro.

Solo por un instante, mis ojos se posaron sobre ti. No me sorprende que no lo notes, es más, me espera algo así de tu actitud despistada; todos creen que soy el chico enojón, extrovertido, que goza de burlarse de los demás y es egocéntrico hasta el punto de creerse el mejor. Puede que tengan un poco de razón, solo un poco. Pero, soy más que ese chico, soy más que la versión caricaturesca del héroe legendario; suspiré resignado. ¿Qué podía hacer ante todo esto? Bueno, no me quedaba otra alternativa que esperar.

Después de todo, ya ha pasado una semana desde aquel día; llegué a creer que quizá podría con esto. No, no estoy diciendo que me rendiré, esperaré el tiempo que sea adecuado. Es una sensación contradictoria la que reside en mi pecho: ¿Continúo esperando por ti o me decido de una vez y voy a buscarte? ¿Cuál crees que será la mejor?; si tuviera el valor para ir y terminar con esto. Déjame decirte algo que he pensado desde hace mucho tiempo, si pudieras oír todos mis miedos, entenderías que esto no es una broma, es mi realidad y tarde o temprano, tendrás que aceptarla.

Maldición. Realmente me gustas. Cada segundo que paso cerca de ti, o solamente mirándote, termino enamorándome cada vez más; ¿Acaso no lo puedes ver? ¡Es verdad lo que digo! No bromearía con algo así; lo malo de estos, es que eres demasiado ignorante de mi situación.

¿Qué debería hacer en estos casos? ¡Maldición! ¡Es tan contradictorio este sentimiento!

Aprieto mis puños con fuerza; Idiota, date cuenta de una vez que estoy aquí, a solo unos metros de distancia, esperando a que vengas por mí y no, no seré yo quien sea el héroe. Por una vez, solo por una vez, quiero que tú seas quien me rescate a mí; vuelvo a suspirar y te observo una vez más.

Te ríes y bromeas con Red muy despreocupado, Nana, que se encuentra a tu lado, niega con la cabeza pero no deshace la sonrisa de su rostro. Pit se les acerca y otra conversación se abre paso entre ustedes; finjo no estar observándolos y desvió la mirada hacia cualquier lugar. Yoshi y Kirby están en una especie de competencia de comida, mientras Pikachu los mirada detenidamente; golpeo suavemente mi cabeza con la pared detrás de mí. Cerré mis ojos y deseé que nada de esto estuviera pasando.

Me gustaría poder decirte: «Haz lo que quieras con tu vida, a mí no me importa». Pero no, maldita sea, no puedo hacerlo; espero estés feliz, me tienes a tu merced; aun no lo entiendo. ¿Por qué de ti? ¡Podría haber tenido otro primer amor! Pero no, tú tenías que aparecer y dar vuelta mi mundo hasta ponerlo de cabeza. ¡¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo?! ¡Eres un….! ¡Te odio por eso, te odio y te odio! ¿Por qué me haces sentir de esta manera y no pareces notarlo? ¿Debería dejar que las cosas sucedan? Agh. No puedo pensar con claridad.

Gracias Popo. Muchas gracias por hacer actuar como un idiota. Un idiota enamorado. ¡Y lo peor un idiota enamorado de ti! ¡Aghhhh, te odio, estúpido esquimal! ¡Juro que te enviaré de una patada hasta el punto más alta de una montaña!

―Ugh. Esto da asco― Murmuré bajito y apreté en un puñado la parte baja de mi túnica. ―En verdad…da asco.

¿Sería así todos los días? Tu, con esa sonrisa idiota en tu rostro, conversando con todos haciéndote el amigo-por-siempre-y-para-toda-la-vida con los demás, y yo…yo te miro desde lejos preguntándome que hacer. ¿Te mato o…t-te beso?

Ash. Miren lo que me hace pensar.

―Toon Link― Una voz femenina dijo mi nombre; busqué con la mirada a su dueña y me encontré con una princesa de cabello castaño; y noté la sonrisa de su rostro. ―¿Qué haces aquí solo?

―Buenos días Princesa Zelda― Dije con una sonrisa; ella era muy amable y dulce conmigo. Ahora entiendo porque mi versión adulta está enamorado de ella; y vi que tomó asiento a mi lado. ―¿Uh? ¿Princesa Zelda?

―¿Si?

―¿Está bien que te sientes conmigo en el suelo?

Asintió con una expresión tranquila en el rostro. ―No creo que sea algo malo― Recostó las manos sobre su regazo. ―Además, vi que estabas aquí solo y vine a ver qué sucedía. ¿Te ocurre algo?

Sentí que mis mejillas se coloreaban un poco. ―N-No…¿Por-Por qué lo pregunta Princesa?

Ella suspiró. ―¿No hablaras sobre ello, no?― Mordí mi labio inferior y mantuve la mirada fija en el suelo; esperando que comprendiera mi deseo de no querer hablar; escuché un pequeño resoplido. ―Eres muy terco, Toonie― Su mano se posó sobre mi cabeza. ―Pero, creo que es parte de tu encanto y no soy la única que piensa lo mismo.

La Princesa Zelda besó mi mejilla y yo me sonrojé peor, intenté quejarme por su acción, pero ella se estaba alejando de aquí. Permanecí quieto mientras mis ojos seguían a la princesa, hasta desaparecer por el corredor; hice una mueca de disgusto. ¿Qué quiso decir con eso? Hay ocasiones en las que no entiendo sus palabras; volví a suspirar y recosté mi cuerpo contra el paredón. Parece ser que estaré todo el día aquí.

Bueno…al menos dejaré de pensar en cierto esquimal que me molesta pero a la vez me encanta.

―¡Hey TL!― Ness gritó y agitó su mano. ―¡Vamos a ver la pelea de Lucas! ¡Apresúrate!

Me levanté del suelo y sacudí el polvo de mi vestimenta. Vi a mi grupo de amigos esperando por mí; tal vez, no sería tan mal vivir esta clase de días…¡Mentira! ¡Dan asco! Pero bueno, ¿Qué le puedo hacer?; corrí hacia ellos y juntos nos encaminamos a la plataforma elegida, mis ojos se desviaron y, solo por un breve segundo, se encontraron con los de Popo.

Por un breve segundo.

Él sonrió y yo hice lo mismo.

Quizá…valía la pena vivir esta clase de días.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estuve a punto de acostarme en mi hermosa camita, pero, el sonido de la puerta llamó mi atención. Con una mueca de disgusto escrita en mi rostro, me digne a ver al individuo que había osado interrumpir mi posible sueño.

―Ah, eres tú― Dije despectivamente. ―Cuando termines de hacer lo que tengas que hacer, cierra la puerta y apaga la luz que quiero dormir.

―¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas tu sueño de belleza?― Sonrió burlonamente y yo solté un bufido; este idiota. Te maldigo Ness.

―Si sigues aquí, te haré tragar la mascarilla rejuvenecedora.

―¡Uh! ¡Qué carácter! Y luego te quejas de mí― Negó con la cabeza y se acomodó mejor la gorra roja. ―Bien. He venido para pedirte algo― Lo miré de reojo pero sin decir nada. ―¡Oh, vamos! Soy tu amigo ¿Está mal que te pida un favor?

―Si― Respondí de mala gana y recibí una almohada en la cara. ―¡Así no te ayudaré!

―Vamos, eres cruel― Sonrió divertido. ―Solo quiero tu ayuda, ¿Es mucho pedir?

―¿No me dejaras en paz si no acepto, verdad?― Asintió. ―Bien― Me levanté de la cama y caminé hasta donde él se encontraba. ―¿Y ahora qué?

―Voy a confesármele a Lucas y necesito tu ayuda.

―Ya era hora que lo hicieras.

―El punto es― Me miró molesto. ―Ven― Me tomó de la muñeca y comenzamos a correr. ―¡Te lo explicaré en el camino!

Traté de seguir el ritmo de Ness, pero, esto parecía ser arrastremos-a-Toon-Link-sin-importarnos-que-pierda -un-brazo. Escuche atentamente su plan y me parecía un tanto raro. ¿De esa forma conquistaría a nuestro amigo rubio? Era muy extraño, pero, decidí respetar su decisión y ayudarlo en lo que pudiese, aunque no me sintiera de ánimos; tuve un mal presentimiento, pero, no le di importancia.

No estaba prestando atención hacia donde nos dirigíamos y de un momento a otro, Ness se detuvo para soltar de a poco mi muñeca. Lo miré intrigado.

―¿Qué ocurre?

Ness dio media vuelta y me sonrió. ―Luego me lo agradecerás.

―¿Q-Que?

Ness me empujó y mi espalda chocó contra la puerta, pero terminé cayendo al suelo. Levanté la vista y la entrada se cerró delante de mis ojos; sacudí la cabeza y no perdí el tiempo, tomé la perrilla tratando de abrir la condenada puerta, pero, no servía de nada; cada segundo que pasaba, me desesperaba aun así. No estaba molesto…¡Estaba furioso!

―No creo que sea una buena idea― Esa voz calmada y un tanto infantil; ¡Lucas! ¿Qué hace el aquí?

―Luke, no te preocupes. ¡Déjalo todo en mis manos! ¡Esto es lo correcto!― Esa voz…no podía no reconocerla. ¡Ese maldito mocoso de Onett!

¡Los mataría a ambos! Aunque…parece que Lucas no estaba involucrado…¡No me importa! ¡Los dos lo van a pagar!

―¡Ness, sácame de aquí!― Comencé a golpear con mis puños la puerta; apreté los dientes. ―¡Ness…si no me abres la maldita puerta…juro que…!

No esperé que alguien me interrumpiera. ―¿Toon Link?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al reconocer esa voz a mis espaldas. Mi voz se enmudeció, estaba seguro que mi rostro se veía completamente rojo; conté hasta tres y di media vuelta. Deseando internamente a que solo fuera una ilusión mía, pero, con la suerte que tengo, no fue así.

―¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

En su rostro apareció una mueca de disgusto. ―¡Oh, hola TL! Si yo también fui engañado por el idiota de Ness y terminó encerrándome aquí, ¿Qué? ¿Qué si estoy bien? Si, lo estoy. Gracias por preguntar― Se cruzó de brazos y me miró molesto.

―¡Ci-Cierra la boca! ¡Trato de pensar cómo salir de aquí!― Volví mi atención a la puerta. ―¡Ness, será mejor que abras la estúpida puerta o te juro que te haré comer una hamburguesa que haya estado como mínimo tres años en un basurero!

―¿Y esa es una amenaza? Si yo fuera Ness y escuchara eso, nunca te dejaría ir de aquí.

―Si no cooperas, cierra la boca.

―Grita lo que quieras, Ness no nos abriera la puerta― Se sentó en el suelo. ―Por si no lo has notado, la puerta está rodeada por el PK Magnet de ese idiota. Todos nuestros ataques son inútiles y lo único que nos hará será cansarnos, o lastimarnos.

Apreté los puños con fuerza. ―¿Y que se supone que haga? ¿Esperar?

Popo se encogió de hombros. ―¿Tienes otra cosa en mente?

Mordí mi labio inferior y aparté la vista avergonzado, dejé caer mi cuerpo contra el suelo y suspiré resignado. Él tenía razón, no teníamos otra alternativa; fue hasta unos minutos que terminé comprendiendo lo que sucedía.

Yo….estaba encerrado en una habitación sin salida con Popo. Nosotros dos solos, sin nadie más a nuestro alrededor.

El sonrojo no tardó demasiado en aparecer. ¡¿Por qué tenía que quedarme encerrado con él?! ¡Precisamente con él! ¡¿Por qué, por qué, por qué?! ¡¿Por qué con él y por qué ahora?! Cuando por fin…cuando yo…cuando yo comprendí lo que me sucedía con él. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

―¿Por qué estás aquí?― Atiné a preguntar; me sentía un manojo de nervios. Estaba asustado y un poco apenado; maldigo mi nerviosismo.

―Ah, eso. Ness dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda para conquistar a Lucas y como ellos son mis amigos, y creo que hacen buena pareja, decidí ayudarlo― Respondió despreocupadamente. ―Cuando estábamos caminando por aquí, dijo que lo sentía y que le agradeciera luego. No entendí que quiso decir, pero, lo siguiente que supe fue que me había arrojado al interior de esta habitación― Sus ojos vagaron por el resto del lugar. ―Mejor dicho, a este depósito.

―O-Oh. Entiendo― Jugueteé con mis dedos nerviosamente. ―A-Al parecer….hizo lo mismo conmigo.

Guardé silencio y él hizo lo mismo. Sabía que tarde o temprano esta situación aparecería. ¿Sería que ambos estábamos incómodos con el otro? Podría ser, pero, aun me negaba a aceptar esa posibilidad; ahora, cada uno estaba metido en sus propios pensamientos. Como si quisiera ignorar la presencia del otro; yo no quería esto. No quería sentirme de esta manera con él….Yo quisiera…quisiera poder ser importante para él.

Ser alguien especial para Popo. Nada más.

Y no lo conseguiría con solo lamentarme en silencio.

¡Vamos TL! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad, no puedes desperdiciarla así como así! Si no aprovecho ahora…nunca podré…nunca podré…ser honesto con él. Sé muy bien que he decidido esperarlo, pero, no dejaría de luchar…¡Y esta es mi recompensa a tanto esfuerzo!

―Popo.

―¿Qué sucede Toon Link?

―Yo…te-tengo que…de-decirte algo…― Dije con gran dificultad; sentía que el miedo aparecía, junto con todas mis dudas; tragué pesadamente al sentir mi garganta seca. ―…A-Algo…que…he-he…guardado por mu-mucho tiempo…

Él se mantuvo en silencio como si esperara por mi respuesta. Tomé una gran bocada de aire y dejé que escapara lentamente. Lamí mis labios y conté mentalmente hasta tres. Podía con esto…podía hacerlo. Yo…¡Podía con esto!

―Me-Me-Me-Me…― Sentía como si mi lengua se estuviera enredando sola. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué me sucede esto ahora?; maldición. Él me está mirando raro. ¡Deja de ponerme nervioso! ¡Basta!

―Vamos TL, dilo― Dijo con una mirada curiosa en el rostro; ¡¿Es que acaso no entiende que me está poniendo más nerviosos de lo que alguna vez lo estuve en mi vida?! ¡Es verdad, lo juro por mis Diosas!

―Me-Me-Me-Me…― Apreté los puños. ¡Podía con esto, podía hacerlo!

―¿TL?

―Me-Me-Me-Me…― Tomé una bocada de aire y ¡Lo haría! ¡Esta vez se lo diría!

Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Popo se me adelantó y comenzó a reírse divertido. ―¡Pareces una oveja!

….

….

….

Guardé silencio por unos segundos. ¿Segundos? Creo que fueron minutos, porque él continuaba riéndose y poco a poco se calmó, limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y calmó su respiración.

―Je je. Toon Link, no sabía que querías ser una oveja. Je je ―

―Popo.

―¿Eh?

Sentí que la ira se desataba en mí. ―¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

―¡Eh! Pero si no he hecho nada malo.

―¡¿Acaso no ves que quiero decir algo importante?!

―¡No has dicho nada, lo único que hiciste fue hacer ruidos de oveja!

―¡S-Si pero….!

―¡Además, no tienes porque tratarme así, si no he hecho nada malo!

―¡Si lo hiciste!

―¡No lo hice!

―¡Que si!

―¡Que no!

―¡Que no!

―¡Que si, si lo hiciste!

―¡Que no, no lo hice! ¡No hice nada malo!

―¡Te odio! ¡Odio todo de ti! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!

―¡Si tanto te molesto no me hables!

―¡Bien!

―¡Bien!

Le di la espalda y supuse que él hizo lo mismo. Me crucé de brazos y mantuve la vista en cualquier otra cosa, pasando la mirada desde las cajas de madera y otras cosas; debía deshacerme de este mal sabor de boca. ¡Idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve a interrumpirme? ¡Y justo cuando….! Justo cuando….estaba a punto de confesarme. Idiota. ¿Por qué no me dejó terminar?; dejé escapar un suspiro y mordí mi labio inferior. No sabía cuánto tiempo nos tendrían aquí.

Bravo Ness. La próxima vez, te haré algo que te molestara; una sonrisa maliciosa adornó mi rostro; ya recuerdo. Je je. ¿Qué sentirá al ver que uno de los primero dibujos que Lucas ha hecho aquí está bajo mi poder? Y pensar que ese dibujo me lo obsequió en señal de amistad. ¡Le haré creer que fue porque soy muuuuuy importante para él! Ya me lo imagino. Me las pagarás psíquico de gorra roja.

Mi maravilloso plan de venganza fue interrumpido al recordar porque estaba aquí. Volví a sentirme mal; ¡No es que esté triste por este idiota! Solo…solo, me siento deprimido porque quiero. ¡No porque este idiota no me dio una respuesta! ¡Ah no, de eso nada! No me importa lo que haga. Nada, nada, nada.

Pero…aun no dejo de sentirme así.

Estúpido Popo.

―Oye. TL.

―¿S-Si?

―¿E-Es verdad lo q-que has dicho?

Jugueteé con mis dedos al sentirme nervioso. ―¿L-Lo que dije?

―Sí.

―¿Qué eres un idiota? Eso es verdad.

―Toon Link― Dijo mi nombre en un tono de advertencia; ¿Qué podría hacerme él ahora? ¡S-Si me rechazo! Aunque no lo dijo directamente ¡Pero de alguna manera lo hizo!

―¿Qué te odio?― Aquella pregunta fue hecha en un susurro. ―Sí, es verdad….te odio.

―No creo que sea así.

Vi su rostro de inmediato y vi la seriedad en sus ojos, además, el tono de su voz indicaba que eran en serio sus palabras; aunque yo no quisiera aceptar ese detalle.

―E-Es verdad…Te odio.

―No es verdad. No creo que me odies.

―¿Por qué?― Atiné a preguntar; no entendía porque se comportaba así. ―¿Por qué no me crees?

Vi que desvió la mirada y mordía su labio inferior. ―P-Porque es así…solo lo sé. No es difícil de entender― Respondió y me enoje por ello; ¡¿Quién se creía para responderme así?!

―Hmph.― Cruce los brazos contra mi pecho. ―No tienes porque responderme de esa manera, solo pregunté algo.

―Lo sé…es solo que…es algo contradictorio todo lo que me sucede.

―¿Contradictorio?― Repetí como un estúpido; sacudí mi cabeza para evitar recodar todo lo sucedido en el último tiempo. Solo por escuchar esa palabra; hice una pequeña mueca de disgusto. Popo asintió a modo de respuesta. ―Entiendo.

Permanecimos en silencio, hasta que él se encargo de terminarlo.

―Pero…hay algo que tengo bien en claro.

―¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué?

―Me gustas― Murmuró cerca de mi oído; solté un gritito y rápidamente me alejé de él; al verlo de frente pude comprobar la expresión de su rostro. Popo sonreía. ¡Este maldito pervertido sonreía!

―¡No-No-No vuelvas a hacer eso!― Grité mientras mi rostro adquirió varios tonos de rojo; me arrastre lejos de él. ¡No es que estuviera asustado de él! ¡Claro que no!; traté de pensar en otras cosas para deshacerme de este sonrojo.

¡Te maldigo Popo!

¡Te maldigo a ti y a tu encantadora sonrisa!

―Me-Me gustas….mucho― Tragué pesadamente al ver que se aproximaba a mi lentamente; que no se acerque. S-Si él lo hace yo…yo no sé…; mis hombros estaban tenso y mi corazón latía con fuerza.

―Popo― Dije su nombre al sentir que mi espalda chocaba contra la pared; ya no tenía escapatoria…estaba a su merced. Y una parte mía, estaba feliz por ello; su mano rozó tiernamente mi mejilla.

―Me gustas mucho TL, mucho, mucho― Su nariz rozó la mía y sus ojos permanecieron fijos sobre los míos.

―T-Tu…me gustas― Cerré mis ojos y esperé a que todo sucediera. ―..Mucho…― Sentí su aliento sobre mí y mi corazón se estrellaba contra mi pecho. ―..Mucho….

Y lo sentí. Sentí sus labios. Él me estaba besando. ¡Popo me estaba besando! Su mano no dejó mi rostro y yo no solté la tela de mi túnica verde; este simple contacto hizo que mi corazón latiera más rápido, (si eso era posible), mi rostro estaba rojo y me sentí sumamente nervioso; creí que lo estaba haciendo mal, que él estaría decepcionado, que me odiaría…pero, todas esas dudas desaparecieron cuando su mano libre se posó sobre mi mano. Lo sentí…sentí que todas estas dudas…habían valido la pena.

Solo fue un breve tiempo y terminamos separándonos. Mis ojos permanecieron cerrados y todo mi cuerpo algo tenso, pero, aún así, no solté su mano por nada del mundo; no quería. No quería dejarlo, ahora, que él estaba conmigo, no dejaría que se fuera de mi lado; llegué a distinguir su risa y por la curiosidad abrí al instante mis ojos, solo para encontrarme con una sonrisa en su rostro. Por un momento me molesté, pero, me sentía muy avergonzado como para reprocharle lo que había hecho.

―¿Y-Y, que tal estuvo?― Preguntó con cierto descaro en su voz; ¿Por qué no me sorprende esa actitud?

―Estúpido esquimal pervertido― Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe al comprender que había dicho eso en voz alta; mi rostro se puso rojo y moví mis manos nerviosamente. ―¡No-No…n-no quise…de-decir…!

―¿Pervertido?― Una sonrisa encantadora se posó en su rostro; trague pesadamente. ¿Por qué tengo esta sensación de que me va a hacer algo? ―Mira lo pervertido que puedo ser.

Todo sucedió tan rápido. Sus manos enguantadas sujetaron mis hombros y antes de que preguntara que sucedía, sus labios se estrellaron contra los míos sorpresivamente. Quise gritar, pero ese sonido termino siendo una especie de quejido; ¿Por qué…es diferente al anterior?; si bien él era cuidadoso conmigo, pude notar la pasión en este beso…¡Esperen! Eso…quiere decir que. Sentí que todos los colores se me subían a la cara al percatarme una lengua ajena rozaba mis labios para luego adentrarse en mi boca, recorriendo cada uno de los rincones…Intenté contenerme, lo intenté, pero, nuestras lenguas se rozaron en un breve instante…¡Al diablo todo eso! Me deje llevar por la emoción y disfrute el beso.

Mi rostro estaba rojo, mi corazón latía rápidamente y envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello; solo quería permanecer siempre a su lado. Solo eso; creo que el tiempo ya no tenía importancia, pero…me estaba quedando sin aire…uh…¿Debería separarme? ¡No quiero hacerlo! Pero, no quiero que mi primer beso me lleve a la muerte; muy, pero, muuuuuuuy a mi pesar tuve que separarme.

Un fino hilo de saliva mantenía nuestros labios unidos hasta que terminó por romperse por sí solo. Las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas y tomábamos bocadas de aire para así acompasarlas, mis mejillas se tiñeron de carmín y él no parecía afectado; una sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras que los míos se curvaron levemente en una sonrisa. No podía sentirme más feliz.

Aunque…interiormente, quisiera matarlo por lo que me hizo.

―¿E-Es verdad?― Atiné a preguntar; Popo parpadeó sorprendido, al parecer, no entendía mi pregunta. ―¿S-Si es verdad…que gustas de mí?

―¡Oh! ¿Es eso?― Bajé la mirada avergonzado y asentí. ―No, no me gustas― Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y estuve seguro que en cualquier momento, me pondría a llorar. ―Porque― Sus dedos sujetaron mi barbilla haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran; él me sonrió. ¡Idiota! Si no me quieres…hagas cosas lindas. ―Simplemente no me gustas…

―I-Idiota― Murmuré cerrando mis ojos, negándome a mirarlo una vez más.

―Tonto. No me gustas, porque, lo que siento por ti es más fuerte que un simple "gustar"― Al descubrir mi mirada me encontré con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. ―Te quiero desde hace mucho y he aprendido a amarte desde hace poco.

―¿E-En verd-dad?

―Sí. Es verdad.

Mis hombros temblaron y antes que me diera cuenta me encontraba envuelto en el llanto, apreté los dientes con fuerza…Creí que, esto sería diferente, que eran verdaderas sus palabras y ahora él…él intenta… ¡Intenta bromear conmigo! E-Ese…ese maldito…ese maldito. Ese maldito solo quería…quería jugar conmigo; por más que eso fuera una broma tonta…no podía enojarme con él…lo quiero tanto, lo quiero tanto que duele, tanto que podría soportar cualquier cosa de él.

Porque fue así. Él comenzó a gustarme al momento de conocerlo, empecé a quererlo no sin darme cuenta y ahora…ahora lo amo; soportaría todas las dudas, los miedos, los enojos, las lágrimas, las tristezas…todo porque estaba loco por él. Y no tenía pensado cambiarlo. Aunque eso signifique soportar sus bromas y insinuaciones, esas eran las cosas que amaba de él; amo a este idiota. ¡En verdad lo amo!

El muy maldito había conseguido mi amor ¡Y estaba feliz de eso!

―E-E-Eres…un..i-idio-diota...― Me cubrí el rostro; no quería que él me viera sí…no quería; las lágrimas siguieron su camino, descendiendo lentamente por mis mejillas. ―…I-Idio-ota…

Popo se rió por lo bajo. ―Tal vez lo sea…pero, en todo caso― Sus manos sujetaron mis muñecas y me fue inevitable ver su rostro. ―Soy solo tu idiota.

Beso mi mejilla, dejando que sus labios borraran el rastro de lágrimas; mis mejillas se sonrojaron, pero ya no me era sorprendente, a esta altura, me había acostumbrado que el rojo tiñera mi rostro cuando él estaba cerca; reí nerviosamente. Tal vez, él tenía razón.

―TL― Lo miré curioso y de repente, recibí un beso en los labios; sentí que su lengua tocaba levemente mis labios. ¡Pero este idiota, ni crea que con eso me conquistará!

―¡Popo!― Exclamé su nombre asustado; retrocedí al instante. Sabía que mi autocontrol no duraría demasiado si él me besaba. Si, lo sé, soy débil ante este esquimal; mi rostro estaba en varios tonos de rojo. ―¡Deja de hacer eso!

Él se rió y sonrió divertido. ―No― Replicó en un tono infantil; para luego, darme otro sorpresivo beso.

―¡Y-Ya basta!

Pero, a pesar de mis quejas; una parte decía que me quejara y la otra que cerrara la boca y dejara que las cosas siguieran así; Popo trató de besarme varias veces, y lo consiguió.

No sabría en qué momento volverían por nosotros; mejor dicho, cuando el estúpido de Ness volvería para abrir la puerta y sacarnos de aquí; sin embargo, el saber que Popo estaba a mi lado me era suficiente. El tiempo era algo que podría pasar rápido si él permanecía junto a mí.

―Oye, TL.

―¿Si?

Sentí que recostaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro, causando que me sonrojara. No dije nada, solo por esta vez y porque me encontraba de buen humor, no le reprocharía el haber invadido mi espacio personal; una de sus manos tomó la mía y lo oí suspirar; cerré mis ojos mientras una sonrisa aparecía en mi rostro. Esto era todo lo que había esperado, y ahora, podía ser feliz a su lado.

―¿Popo?

―¿Uh?

Mordí mi labio inferior y dije muy bajito; un murmullo casi imperceptible. ―Obtuviste mi amor, hazte responsable.

Él rió. ―Ahora, soy yo quien quiere estar en tu futuro― Murmuró en tono bromista; acompañé sus risas gustosamente. Incluso en momentos como estos, él no dejaba de ser así.

Y por razones como esa…nunca dejaría de estar loco por él.

* * *

Whaaah...Ya terminó. U-U. Bueno, en algún momento llegaría el final. *teniendo en cuenta que son solo dos capitulos...xD*

Ahora. Ha responder los lindos comentarios que me dejaron ***son tan amables***:

**Ayano Smash:** Awww...Gracias, en verdad, me da gusto saber que te alegras por mí. Eres una ternura. ¿Lindo, tierno y gdvehhgwjsguuegdhfvxuw? Que buena critica...xD Ahora estoy muerta de la curiosidad. ¿Que será, que será?

**Ensoleillement:** Ojala tu espera haya valido la pena. Creo que gracias a ti se me pego eso de un ToonLink Tsundere y un Popo pervertido...Aww, pero son tan lindos juntos...

**Sun the psiquic human:** *intenta evitar la caída* ¡No, no te desmayes! Antes de eso, lee la segunda parte. Luego si te puedes desmayar...xD

**Esteff:** *le alcanza unos pañuelos* Espero que la sangre no haya manchado tu ropa, creo que la sangre cuesta saca...(? Muchas gracias..Y si, Toon Link es taaaan Tsundere.

**Eri Shimizu:** Owww.., no llores, aunque sean lágrimas de felicidad. No quiero que llores *te abrazo con cariño* no llores. ¡Mira!, Aquí está la continuación, y si...a mí también me agrada volver. *3*

**Guest** (jeje, en ingles es mas cool): Uno termina enamorándose de esta pareja, a mi me pasó lo mismo. Un día leí uno y me enamoré de ellos. Gracias por tus saludos y me alegro que te haya parecido cute.

Bueno, eso es todo. Y también gracias a quienes lo leyeron y no comentaron...(sé que están por ahí...xD). Gracias por todo y ojala nos veamos en otra historia.

Se cuidan. Les mando muchos besos chiquititos, así tipo pack de besos, para que les dure hasta cuando haga otra historia. ¡Adiós!

**Atte:** _Canciones de Cuna._


End file.
